


Loving You

by Fearlesskiki



Series: Simi Love Story [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: Kimi's feelings during Hungary GP 2017.





	Loving You

Kimi curses in his Ferrari during lap 30. He knows he is faster and he knows he could do better. He knows he could pass the car in front of himself if he pushes it further. But today is different. The colour of the car in front of him is the same red. On top of that, the driver in front of him is no ordinary driver. It is Sebastian. His Sebastian. Pushing it too hard could risk both of their places in the race. He cannot do that. He cannot be that selfish. The team is the priority.

 

On the side mirror, Kimi notices a Mercedes car moving closer towards him. It ticks him that the car constantly tries to tailgate him. He lets out a grunt at himself as he pushes the buttons for more power, hoping to distant himself from the Mercedes. Lap after lap Kimi keeps a hawk eye to the Mercedes while pushing himself further ahead. The battle lasts for an hour but it feels like a day for Kimi. There are times that the Mercedes car is close enough to sniff him but Kimi manages to escape them. But as long as the race goes on, Kimi's heart could not be eased.

 

It is only towards the end of the race, the Mercedes car disappears. Not sure why it does but it is good news for Kimi. When Kimi reaches the chequered flag, he lets out a huge breath. It is finally over. 2nd place. Not the result that he initially wanted but he gave his best. He can only blame himself for the chances he had earlier. If only he did better in the qualifying round, the results might be different today but what is done is done. The important thing is mission accomplished as Ferarri gets a 1-2 finish. As Kimi removes his helmet, he could see joy on his crew members' face. He smiles to them and walks away to the waiting room for some rest.

 

Kimi flops to a chair and takes a deep breath. He feels like he has just finished a half marathon. Exhausted is just a understatement for him. There is also a sting within himself that reminds him of the race results. 2nd place. The bridesmaid's place. He could see Sebastian walking towards him with a bright smile and gives him a bro handshake. Sebastian is saying something to him but none of the words reaches his ears. But Kimi guesses it is just one of those congratulations phrases so he nods to the German nonetheless.

 

Apart from the usual emcee babbling too much and the crowd are roaring with joy, podium ceremony feels slightly different today. Kmi feels unusually content. It is something that does not often happen in 2nd place finishes. His eyes are on Sebastian, starring at the glistering smile of that German guy standing just meters away from him. Feelings of dispair are washed away by that warm smile. He is genuinely happy for his boyfriend. He loves him. He really does.

 

After the short interview, Kimi puts the microphone away when he notices Sebastian walks closer to him. Those tiny blue eyes from the German soften his heart. Kimi could hear the crowd roaring their names. He turns to Sebastian and says,

 

"You hear that? They are calling your name!"

 

"I know. I couldn't done it without you. Thank you, Kimi." Sebastian replies.

 

As Sebastian continues to talk, Kimi could feel a hand hooking to his. Kimi swiftly withdraws his hand from it and says, "Not now, you idiot. People could see us."

 

"Sorry, I was a bit too carried away." Sebastian replies with a smile. 

 

Kimi enjoys that little affection from Sebastian. In fact, he wanted it to last longer. But he could not risk their relationship like that. Homophobia is still a problem in the sports world. But it is not himself that he is worried about. Kimi does not mind the papers to talk about him as he has been the talk of the Formula One world since the beginning of his Formula One career. But is different because this involves Sebatian as well. Kimi could not drag Sebastian into it. Sebastian does not deserves backlash. And Kimi does not allow that to happen.

 

The Finn could not stop grinning the whole day, even at the end of the ceremony. Although he is celebrating with the whole team, Kimi only have eyes for Sebastian. He refrains himself from making any inapropriate behaviour even though his heart is desperate for it. It is only until the car ride to the hotel Kimi finally has the privacy with Sebastian. Kimi loves moments like this. There are no distractions, no busybodies. Only peace. Sebastian is babbling through the car ride like always but Kimi does not mind them. Kimi likes hearing Sebastian's voice. However, the only thing that Kimi focuses on is the sapphire blue eyes. He loves those eyes. Sebastian's eyes are the feature that melts Kimi's heart right from the start. He finds himself leaning over to his beau and he presses his lips to the German's cheek.

 

"What was that?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Nothing." Kimi replies promptly as he sets his eyes away to avoid eye contact with Sebastian. But he could not hide that tiny joy from his heart.

 

"Was that a celebration kiss?" Sebastian asks.

 

"No." Kimi answers. His heart begins to race against his will. He could see Sebastian flashes a lopsided smile to him. This could only mean one thing. Sebastian has see through his mind.

 

"Your face looks pink. Are you blushing? Kimi Räikkönen is blushing." Sebastian says. Hie shifts closer to Kimi until his nose touch Kimi's.

 

"No, I'm not!" Kimi slams back. His heart races faster after his own statement.

 

"Alright then. I'm not giving out any kisses tonight." Sebastian says, crosses his arms as he moves away.

 

"Fuck you!" Kimi utters.

 

"You mean I love you?" Sebastian asks, then chuckles at his own words.

 

"I love you, Seb." Kimi murmurs.

 

"I love you too." Sebastian replies.

**Author's Note:**

> That split second of hand holding!!!! Ahhhh!!! Cannot believe it is canon!!!
> 
> I can't believe it took me so long to write something this short. This is rated T because of the language.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this story. If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve. :) every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you. :D


End file.
